Hisashi Hyūga
Hisashi Hyūga is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He is a full-fledged Jonin and a member of the Hyūga Clan, and a direct descendant of the Kaguya Clan. He was the former Head of the Hyūga Clan, until his twin brother took over after he resigned. Appearance Hisashi Hyūga has fair skin, pupiless white eyes, and long white hair that flows down his back. He typically wears a black and white kimono with his clan's crest embedded onto it, as a symbol of nobility. Beneath the kimono, he has several layers of white bandages wrapped around his chest and torso, covering up the various battle scars he has obtained throughout his life, as well as undergarments and pants. His lower legs and his feet are also covered in white bandages, and he wears tan sandals. He has been described as bearing a strong resemblance to his grandfather, Hiashi Hyūga, although he is taller, more muscular, and of course much younger. Aside from his typical attire, he also wears the signature leaf shinobi uniform on very important occasions. Personality Background Naoki and Hanabi's Story You see, back before Hanabi even met Hisashi's father, she had a previous boyfriend, named Giichi Hyūga. Giichi Hyūga was a young and arrogant man, having family members who were apart of the former main branch of the clan, and thus he believed he was superior to many. During this time, Hanabi was a grown woman who had become the new head of the clan, surpassing her own father. As the head, she knew she would need to marry someone eventually to continue her lineage. Her father and many of her friends within the clan had attempted to arrange a marriage between her and Giichi, believing it to be for the best. However, upon witnessing the happiness that her elder sister Hinata Hyūga had with Naruto Uzumaki, and the beautiful children that they had conceived together. She realized that perhaps she wanted to be with someone outside of her clan, as it is usually common tradition for the head to marry within their own clan to keep the blood strong. But this was a new age, her sister had married outside of the clan, Choji Akimichi had married outside of his, so had Ino Yamanaka, and even Shikamaru Nara. They all had long and happy marriages and had raised wonderful children perfectly fine. Hanabi decided that she wanted this, and lost interest in marrying any of the men within her clan. As she knew that the Hyuga had been the most close-minded clan within all of Konohagakure. Although they had already long since removed the main branch and side branch system, they still followed some rather outdated and illogical customs. Before Hanabi was able to express her feelings, and tell the young man Giichi that she had no desired to marry him, her clan had received an urgent letter from their old allies, the Taketori Clan. The letter had told them that their village was under attack by some strange hooded shinobi, who had possessed the ability to manipulate their bone structures. Believing this to be survivors of the Kaguya Clan, and with the Hyūga being the strongest clan in the leaf ever since the demise of the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan, Hanabi and many of her fellow kin were sent to deal with the threat. Once they had arrived, they had engaged in an intense battle with the large number of strange shinobi. It appeared that they truly members of the Kaguya Clan, and the battle had nearly destroyed the Taketori's entire village with there being large casualties on all sides. However, the Hyūga had won the battle in the end and among the dead bodies of the various Kaguya, they had come across one that was still alive. They all prepared to kill the man, but Hanabi quickly remembered that on her way to the village, with her Byakugan, she had seen that man apparently defending the Taketori and fighting his own clansmen. This made her quickly jump to defend the man, explaining what she saw, and pleading for them to spare him. They all agreed to spare him due to their head's demands, however, they all agreed that he should be brought in for questioning. Hanabi agreed to this, and thus the man was brought back to the leaf to be interrogated. Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Ibiki Morino, Ino Yamanaka, and others had all attempted to extract any information they could from the man. Although they did it in moderation, and had to be gentle with their methods, as Naruto, as the current Seventh Hokage, had ordered them to do. This, however, got absolutely nowhere as he apparently couldn't remember anything. Ino's attempts to enter his mind had been blocked as his mind was filled with many Mental Barricades, in order to prevent any kind of extraction of information. They all figured that eventually his memories would return on their own, and then he would tell them all that they knew. However, constantly being in a hostile environment with people interrogating him and threatening him, despite Naruto's orders, would not be for the best. So Hanabi asked Naruto if she would be allowed to take the man back home with her so that she could watch over him and help him regain his memories in her peaceful home. Naruto quickly agreed, and Hanabi had taken the man home with her. As time passed, Hanabi had developed a good friendship with the man and his memories slowly returned, he even ended up remembering that his name was Naoki, Naoki Kaguya. Eventually, Hanabi and Naoki had developed romantic feelings for one another and fell in love. Giichi Hyūga, had noticed that Hanabi had been acting strangely, and fearing that the man Naoki would "steal" her from him. Attacked Naoki in the middle of the night with killing intent, hoping that he could win Hanabi over by displaying his assassination skills. This backfired greatly, as Naoki quite simply put, kicked his ass and left Giichi incapacitated. Due to his actions, Giichi was sent to the hospital and later arrested for attempted murder. This helped Hisashi and the others realize that Giichi wasn't the right man for Hanabi, and once Hanabi had revealed to everyone who she truly loved, although not that happy with it, he accepted it and dealt with it. Finally, Naoki had finally remembered everything, and he decided to tell Naruto and the others all that he knew. His name was Naoki Kaguya, a Kaguya clone bred in a lab alongside other Kaguya clones, and the one's behind this was nothing more than Orochimaru's remaining followers who had gotten their hands on some of Kimimaro's DNA. He believed the reason that he was softer than the others in terms of personality, is because he had inherited Kimimaro's personality stronger than the others as well as his battle prowess. This made Naruto further realize that there was still threats out there that needed to be dealt with, and so he created a small task force that's main goal was to find and destroy all of Orochimaru's hidden bases around the world. A few years passed, and eventually Naoki and Hanabi had happily married. Hanabi became pregnant with twin boys, and gave birth to them after nine long months. Their names were Hisashi Hyūga and Hitoshi Hyūga. Hisashi's Story Hisashi was born alongside his younger fraternal twin brother, Hitoshi Hyūga, to Naoki Kaguya and Hanabi Hyūga. As a child, he and his brother were quickly recognized as being prodigies among the clan, both born with great intellect, charisma, and battle prowess. They both inherited their mother's famous kekkei genkai, the Byakugan and her clan's innate ability to manipulate all of their tenketsu. Uniquely, Hitoshi had also inherited his father's kekkei genkai, the Shikotsumyaku. Many members of the clan believed that Hitoshi would most likely become the head of the clan in the future and surpass his brother because of his extra kekkei genkai. Which made him stronger than his own brother at the time, although Hisashi's Byakugan was always stronger. This sparked a rivalry between the two brothers, making them dislike each other and making Hisashi do all that he possibly could to surpass his younger brother. As the years passed, both of the brothers became hailed as "Prodigies of the Hyūga", being the two strongest members in the entire clan surpassing all others before them, including their late cousin Neji Hyuga and their grandfather Hisashi Hyūga. They became Genin at age 10, Chunin at age 11, and inspired to become Jonin in the coming years. One day, while off on a mission together Hisashi and Hitoshi encountered a mysterious threat. A highly skilled jonin who was a medical-nin that was very proficient in the use of lethal poisons. Despite their rivalry, the brothers also possessed decent teamwork, and were able to hold their own against the man. Unfortunately, during battle Hisashi and Hitoshi had both became infected with his poison. The man ended up separating the two of them and proceeded to nearly kill Hitoshi. Secretly, Hisashi had awakened a brand new dojutsu, that he would name the Tengoku Byakugan. But he wanted to save it until towards the end of battle to defeat the man so that he could prove he was better than his brother. But with things not going as planned and his brother's life on the line Hisashi decided to unveil his new dojutsu anyway and used it's power to kill the man after an intense battle. Afterwards, their father, Naoki had arrived and he took them both home to get treated. Hisashi was able to be treated quickly, however, due to his alien body structure, due to possessing Shikotsumyaku, Hitoshi was unable to be healed so quickly. The poison also contained some type of deadly virus, that quickly went viral throughout Hitoshi's body and evolved into something life-threatening. Hitoshi had entered a coma and even medical-nin as skilled as Sakura Haruno was unable to heal him, as she had never dealt with such an odd physiology before and the strange poisonous virus had continued to mutate and evolve rapidly making it very hard to restrain and cure. Realizing that if he had just used his dojutsu from the start, this would have never happened, Hisashi started blaming himself for the current condition his brother was in. This made Hisashi immediately request the tutelage of the famous former Hokage, Lady Tsunade. Who reluctantly agreed to train him. A few months passed as Hitoshi fought for his life dealing with the progressive virus, and Sakura Haruno was the only thing keeping him alive, although that wouldn't last very long if something wasn't done soon. Hisashi displayed tremendous skill and raw talent in medical-ninjutsu, surprising Tsunade and even maker her jealous, yet happy to see how determined he was to save his brother's life. One day, despite Sakura's best efforts, Hitoshi's body had reached a critical state and had begun to start breaking down. He was knocking at death's door, and Sakura believed that she wouldn't be able to save him. Hisashi got word of what was happening, and rushed to the hospital to confront his dying brother. He cried hysterically begging his brother not to die, as he employed a combination of the medical-ninjutsu that he was taught and the gentle fist in order to attempt to save his brother. He did all that he could, saying that he was sorry for being so arrogant and not stopping the man when he could have. However, despite his pleas, his brother had seemingly died. Causing Hisashi to collapse the ground out of exhaustion and depression as his both his best friend and rival had died before his very eyes over something so trivial such as showing off. Luckily, mere moments later, Hitoshi's heart had started beating again and his body began healing itself. The poison was already removed a while ago, but now the virus that was clinging onto his cells was now eradicated. Hitoshi survived thanks to Hisashi's efforts, and had begun to make a recovery. Hisashi cried tears of joy and asked if his brother would ever forgive him for his actions, which he did, fixing the messed up bond between the two brothers and ending their silly rivalry. From this point on, Hisashi became an incredibly skilled medical-nin over the years who surpassed both Tsunade and Sakura. He and Hitoshi both became Jonin, among the strongest ones in the entire village, and some of it's most influential people. Known for having completed hundreds upon hundreds of missions and helping to make not only the Land of Fire, but many smaller countries safer too. During a mission, their father, Naoki, had encountered a strange individual, and they both fought each other. The strange man ended up nearly killing Naoki and then seemingly vanished in thin air, and the brothers had to come to their father's aid. After he was saved, he told them that the man was his "identical twin brother". In other words, he came from the exact same strand of DNA that he did, he was twin clone. All the clones come from Kimimaro's DNA, however, they're typically infused with the DNA of other random people so that they wont be carbon copies. However, Naoki and his twin were basically exact clones of Kimimaro with only slight genetic modifications, making them much stronger than the rest. His brother's name was Noritaka, and his only goal was to revive the Kaguya Clan and get revenge on the Leaf and the Taketori Clan, which is where he was headed next. Upon learning this, Hisashi and Hitoshi went out to confront their "uncle" and after a very long, tiring, intense, and destructive battle they ended up defeating him and killing him, with Hisashi landing the killing blow. They believed Noritaka was the last surviving member of the Kaguya Clan, except for their father of course, and hoped that they wouldn't have to face anymore in the future. Shortly after it all ended, their mother Hanabi Hyūga had quit being the Head of the Clan and passed on the title to her eldest son, Hisashi. While sleeping in his bed one day, Hisashi experienced a vision of the future, one of his Tengoku Byakugan's powers. One filled with death, destruction, hatred, sadness, and war. This made him realize that there must be something bad on the way, and that he must do all that he can to prevent it. But how could he find out what might cause these problems, and why? He could see into the future, but he had no control over it and all he got was vague images. So he made up his mind, he would pass the title over to his brother, and he would leave the village for a while to travel the world and make sure that no more wars would happen. After more than 2 years, Hisashi would return only to find that things aren't as peaceful as he had hoped they would be. Abilities